


Someone Great

by StormyNightStories



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, Character Death, Depression, Drabble, Escapism, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Help, Hurt/Comfort, I felt things writing this, Loss, On the Run, Protective Connor, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyNightStories/pseuds/StormyNightStories
Summary: "There shouldn't be this ring of silenceBut what are the options?When someone great is gone?"Someone Great - LCD Soundsystem





	1. Someone Great

You sat in in your car for what seemed like hours, rain gently tapping on the window. It was a gentle reminder that you had to get out of the car eventually. You sighed and dipped your head forward, closing your eyes. 

 

You recalled the last message you left for him. It was several months ago. Your parents had already given up hope that Hank would ever kick his alcohol addiction and had effectively ghosted him. You didn’t give up hope, though. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Hey Uncle Hank! It’s (Y/N), it’s been a while. Uh, I hope you’re doing well. I’d love to hear from you soon! You’ve been… in my thoughts lately. I love you! Talk to you soon, okay?” 

 

He did call you back after a few months. 

 

“Uncle Hank!” You beamed when you picked up the phone to hear his raspy, perpetually grumpy voice. 

 

“Hey kid!” Even though you were an adult, he still always referred to you as “kid” or “kiddo”. You didn’t mind. There was a lightness to his voice that you hadn’t heard for a while. 

 

“Oh my god, how have you been? It’s been so long!”

 

He paused for moment before answering. “It’s been… better than it was.” You waited for an explanation. “I’ve been assigned a case with an android, he’s kind of an ass. He’s annoying and he follows me around like a damned lost puppy… but it’s nice having someone around.” 

 

You smirked as you spoke. “Never thought you’d be teamed up with an android, what a twist! I bet you reamed Fowler for that one. Such irony, the android hater and the android.” 

 

“Ah shut up!” He grumbled, “Remind me why I called you again?” 

 

“Well, I am your favorite niece!” 

 

“Yeah, yeah sure. He’s okay for an android I guess. Maybe you’ll meet him someday.” 

 

“Yeah, maybe!” You chirped, you never took issue with androids, but that was likely due to the generational gap. It seemed like the younger folks didn’t mind them as much. 

 

There was a long pause on the line.

 

“I just wanted to let you know that I’ve been thinking about you too, and I love you, kiddo. I’m sorry I’ve been so distant. After Cole...”

 

You cut him off, “you don’t have to explain, I understand. You have no reason to apologize. I just want to see you well.” 

 

Another pause. “Thank you, (y/n).”

 

~ ~ ~

 

The call ended shortly after that. You didn’t end up seeing him again after that talk. You regret that now, and you regret it deeply.

 

You lifted your head and sighed deeply. You opened your car door and stepped into the rain, popping open your black umbrella. The sound of the drops hitting the top of it was calming. You felt like you needed that right now. 

 

You walked toward the group of people surrounding a hole in the ground. In front of it was the open casket of your beloved Uncle Hank. He looked older than you ever remembered him, and it was startling for you.  You struggled a deep breath in. 

 

Memories from your childhood bubbled up in your mind. 

 

The cookouts with your parents, with Hank manning the grill while he sipped on a beer. He only drank a little back then. He would swing you on an old tire swing in the yard, as high as your parents felt safe, but sometimes he would swing you a touch higher than that. “C’mon, let the kid live a little,” he would say.

 

A tear slid down your cheek. 

 

The procession lasted about an hour, and you were silent the whole time, clouds of tears obscuring your vision. Various police officers took turns speaking highly of their Lieutenant. And lastly, an android took his turn.

 

He had brown hair and gentle eyes. He didn’t have the sensor on his temple, but he wore a coat that said “RK800” on the front, and a suit and tie underneath. He straightened his tie before speaking. 

 

“My name is Connor. I was an android sent by CyberLife, and I worked with Lieutenant Anderson.” He looked down and back up again. “Lieutenant Anderson was an excellent investigator. He was gruff and harsh at times, and he had a temper but…” he paused, and the sad smile on his face faded, “he had a true heart of gold. He cared about people and androids alike. And I cared about him. He was my friend, my partner. I wish he was still here, I wish with every fiber of my being that I could change what happened,” his voice trailed off, “He will be greatly missed.”

 

That was the android Uncle Hank told you about. He became deviant, and it was all over the news. Uncle Hank and Connor worked together even after that, this time trying to quell the uptick of Red Ice abuse and dealings in Detroit. It had gotten worse, and while they were raiding an Ice Den… Uncle Hank got caught in the crossfire. 

 

The procession ended and Uncle Hank was lowered into his grave. You stood by watching as his casket was covered by muddy earth. You weren’t the only one who stayed. 

 

“You’re his niece.” A soft baritone spoke from behind you. 

 

You turned around while simultaneously wiping a tear from your cheek. It was Connor, Uncle Hank’s partner. Your lips were pressed together in a hard line, fighting back those inevitable, painful tears. “Yeah, mhm.” You knew that trying to say anything else would result in your voice shaking and more tears spilling, and you just weren’t sure if you could deal with that right now. 

 

“I thought you would like to know,” he paused, his brown eyes trying to meet your gaze, “he spoke about you.” This was comforting, but tears began to well up again. “He mentioned that you still believed in him getting better, after Cole. I think that helped his mental health, to some degree. He needed someone to believe in him.” Your eyes were full on waterfalls at this point.

 

“I uh…” you cleared your throat and wiped away more tears from your cheeks, but it was in vain. They just kept streaming. Your voice was small and raspy. “I’m glad he had a friend, Connor. And I’m glad it was you.” There was another pause, punctuated by rainfall against the ground. 

 

“I wish I had been more efficient. Maybe he would still be here.” Connor looked down, his fists clenched.

 

You could tell these were real, genuine emotions he was feeling. Real genuine pain, no different than your own. Your voice shook. “You did what you could. He knew that.” It felt like all social boundaries were ripped down, you and this stranger had nothing but each other in this moment. “Connor, can I-“

 

Before you could finish your sentence, you felt his arms wrapped around you. It took you by surprise at first. Your body tensed but before you knew it, your face was buried in his shoulder as your body was shaking with sobs. Your umbrella fell to the ground and cold rain kissed your skin and hair, but you didn’t care. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

  
  



	2. Capable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And my anger surrounds me  
> Like a coat when I shiver  
> I let it surround me with  
> These thoughts often so bitter  
> But friend, if you'd help me  
> I think I'd make it through this winter."
> 
> The Wild Reeds - Capable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struck by some wicked writer's block, but I decided to add on to this story. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! <3
> 
> \- B

_“Higher!” You shouted, the wind blowing through your hair, as the chains rattled gently, the black tire underneath you carrying you to great heights. You felt strong, firm hands at your back pushing you to the limits your parents had set._

 

_“Your dad’s gonna be mad, kiddo!” Uncle Hank hissed secretly. “You want me to get in trouble with your old man?”_

 

_“Pleeeeeease?” You whined with a pout, as you were on the downswing._

 

_He sighed and gave you one more firm push into the air. Your eyes pinched shut, imagining you were a bird and you squealed with that freeing, exhilarating height, and that moment of rebellion that only you and Uncle Hank shared._

 

_He caught the chain on the backswing, and ran in circles around you, spinning the tire as the chain clinked, clinked, clinked, twisting around like a braid. “Alright, I’m gonna let go!”_

 

_“Do it!” You gripped the chain as he let go, the tire begins to spin slowly and then pick up dizzying speed as you giggled, eyes open, the sunset landscape whirling around you before finally coming to a stop, your little legs flailing._

 

_“Whoooooa!” You murmured, stepping off, the world still rotating. He scooped you up and put you on his shoulders._

 

_“C’mon ya little bird, we gotta get some grub grilling.”_

 

_“Onward! For food!” You pointed ahead of you with a mischievous grin, pretending he was your loyal steed._

 

_You were on top of the world with Uncle Hank._

 

_~*~*~*~_

 

You stood outside his home, in the suburbs of Detroit, your suitcase in hand. The funeral ended, and the sun was setting. You shuffled in place, working yourself up to enter Uncle Hank’s house.

 

You were the only family he had that was willing to get his affairs in order. You’d taken time off work for a while, making this your focus.

 

He moved here some time ago, his son and Saint Bernard in tow. It was after his divorce, which was the beginning of the crack in his mental health. He smiled less, but his love for Cole remained paramount. He got through it. He coped.

 

And then Cole was gone too. He couldn’t cope after that.

 

Connor had given you a key and mentioned that he had the information in Hank’s will, and would be over later to give it to you. He indicated you were a beneficiary.

 

You took a deep and steadying breath as you turned the key in the lock, listening to Sumo bumbling to the door.

 

As you entered you saw him perk up, his ears up and mouth open, panting, his tail wagging wildly. When he noticed you weren’t your uncle, his ears flopped down, and his tail no longer wagged.

 

You stifled back tears and kneeled down in front of your uncle’s beloved Sumo. “I’m sorry, buddy.” You scratched behind his ear before you wrapped your arms around him. It felt natural, like hugging a family member. Sumo sighed. You ruffled your hands in his fur a little more and then stood up. He went to his dog bed. You sat at the kitchen table, noticing a mostly full whiskey bottle sitting there as lonely as you were.

 

You decided to pour yourself a shot. With false confidence and a shaky voice you toasted the air, “For the best uncle there ever was, may you find peace.” You downed it with a wince.

 

_RK800:_

 

He had been to this house many times. He replayed the first time he entered, breaking the window while doing so and Sumo’s greeting.

 

It felt alien to enter the Lieutenant’s house and know he wouldn’t be there. His absence felt like a void in his programming.

 

In the blink of an eye and the sound of a gunshot, Hank wasn’t his partner anymore.

 

It wasn’t like it was in video games or movies, there was no goodbye, no final words of parting. Hank was just gone.

 

Connor had the benefit and curse of remembering nearly everything. He could recall Hank’s end like a permanent stain on his memory. It wasn’t something erasable. He wouldn’t even if he could. It was his reminder to be more capable.

 

He knocked on the door and waited for you to answer. Sumo accompanied you to the door, his tail wagging and then stopping when he saw it was Connor.

 

Connor scanned you, by your stance you were depressed, which was understandable, there were traces of whiskey on your lips, and tiny tufts of dog hair covered the front of your shirt. Nothing unusual.

 

You motioned him to come in, with only the faintest attempt of a smile on your face.

 

_You:_

 

You were glad not to be alone anymore. Sumo was pleasant, furry company, but the house felt unnatural without Uncle Hank, and even worse without human interaction.

 

Well, semi-human.

 

“Hey, thanks for coming Connor.” You said, half-heartedly.

 

“You’re welcome; I can appreciate how much Hank meant to you.” He reached into his coat and pulled out a manila folder, filled with documents. “He trusted me to hold on to this if the time ever came. He said that he would lose it.”

 

You chuckled a little. “That sounds like my uncle.” You took the folder gingerly from his hand. “Would you stay while I look over these?” You had already shared a vulnerable hug, a sensitive reading of the will wouldn’t be too unfamiliar for the two of you.

 

“Of course.” He nodded, following you to the kitchen table.

 

You laid the folder out smoothing your hand out over top of it. You took a deep breath, before opening it. A folded letter sat on top, made of a piece of lined notebook paper. Your name scrawled across it in his messy handwriting.

 

You took a jagged breath in, unfolded it and read:

 

“ _Kid,_

 

_Well, I suppose if you’re reading this that means I’ve kicked the bucket._

 

_Everyone’s gotta die of something I guess._

 

_I want you to know that everything goes to you, and I’ve declared that on all my wills and documents and whatnot. If anyone comes looking for what little I had, you can tell them to shove it._

 

_You were there for me when no one else was. You believed in me and treated me like a human when I didn’t even believe in myself. Consider this a small token of my gratitude._

 

_I am grateful for you, and for the kindness you offered me. When Cole died, I was so lost and angry. I drowned myself in self-pity and alcohol. I was in a dark place. I’m not proud of the man I was. If there ever was a kind and loving God, maybe I’ll be with Cole now._

 

_Now that I think about it, maybe working with that android made me a better person. Imagine that coming from me. Funny how life works._

 

_Enough reflection though._

 

_I want you to get to know Connor, maybe you two can lean on each other. There’s a lot of good in him, and I know there’s a lot in you._

 

_I don’t know what that android’s gonna do without me, to be honest. Just keep an eye on him. I know he’ll keep an eye on you._

 

_Give Sumo all your love for me._

 

_I love you, kiddo. Stay safe._

 

__\- Uncle Hank”_ _

 

 

You were getting tired of this whole crying thing. You sniffled and wiped away some of the tears from your eyes. You folded the letter and slid it aside, pain in your heart. You felt yourself smile a little bit. “He told me to keep an eye on you.”

 

A small look of surprise crossed his eyes. “He told me the same thing, a long time ago. He hit a depressive state for a while there. He talked about what I needed to do if he were to die. He tasked me to make sure you ‘stay out of trouble.’”

 

You couldn’t help but laugh through the tears. “I was always a bit of a rule breaker.” You held the letter close. “It’s funny, it feels like any minute he’ll walk through that door.”

 

“If I had been more efficient, he would be.”

 

You had the pained desire to hold his hand, so you did. You reached out and wrapped your delicate fingers around his hand. “It isn’t your fault. You can’t keep burdening yourself with this.”

 

His voice was small. “Do you blame me?” He looked at you, his own hands wrapping around yours with a squeeze.

 

You squeezed his hand a little more firmly, trying to meet the android’s eyes. “No. No, I blame the people who took him from us.”

 

He nodded while meeting your eyes. “I appreciate you saying that.”

 

You could tell he still blamed himself. You gave his hand one more squeeze before standing up. Your phone was vibrating.

 

It was an unknown number. Your eyebrows knitted together before answering. “Hello?”

 

“I was wondering if I’d hear your voice again.” It was a voice you recognized, with that silky smooth cold edge. Your heart dropped. “I heard about your uncle. I’m sorry to hear about that. So you’re in Detroit now, yeah?”

 

“Don’t call me again,” was all you could rasp out before you ended the call. Your hands shook.

 

Moving to Hank’s may have come at just the right time. Despite you missing your uncle terribly, it also gave you the perfect opportunity to escape your junkie abusive asshole of an ex.

 

He might know where to find you. You locked the front door, paranoia building up within you.

 

“(Y/N), is everything alright?”

 

You barely heard him over your racing thoughts. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s fine.”

 

It most certainly was not. You ran away for a reason, for your uncle and yourself. Sometimes the past won’t stay where it belongs.

  



End file.
